


Why don’t you love me (back)?

by Littlebit_ofeverything



Series: I see the world in shades of you [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: And also before I hate you I love you, F/F, I wrote another short drabble, aka my previous work for this fandom, this is set before season four, this time from carmens perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebit_ofeverything/pseuds/Littlebit_ofeverything
Summary: For something that should be so black and white, Tigress is making the colors blur together.(Then again, in a black and white world where do you fit in?)
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Tigress | Sheena
Series: I see the world in shades of you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Why don’t you love me (back)?

You learn that everything you’ve ever known is wrong. You thought you were Black Sheep, now you’re Carmen Sandiego. You thought V.I.L.E was good, now you’ve realized it’s full of bad people. You thought Gray was good, you stopped him from killing someone. The man you thought had ruined your life is the one who quite possibly saved you from turning evil. 

You thought you were black, but now you’re red. 

You are Carmen Sandiego. You dress in red. You are good, V.I.L.E is bad. Zach, Ivy, Player, and Jules are your friends. Shadowsan is good, and has been helping you. 

What confuses you the most though, is Tigress. 

She is bad, she steals, she is wicked, you know that. Even so, a part of you is drawn to her. You enjoy going up against her, trading blows and taunts, and fighting her is your favorite thing to do. 

El Topo, Le Chèvre, and Mime Bomb are harmless, Paper Star and Neil the Eel are annoying, and Gray is… complicated. But Tigress, Tigress is something else entirely. 

You find you like beating her. You like watching her chest rise and fall after she’s been beat. And the hatred in her eyes is never your favorite part, but the promises of beating you next time make your heart swell. 

The way she watches you makes you forget everything you know about her. The way she smiles keeps you up at night. And you _know_ you shouldn’t feel this way. She is bad, you are good. For something that should be so black and white, Tigress is making the colors blur together. 

(Then again, in a black and white world where do you fit in?)

You wonder, if back at the island, if everything you did was to get her attention. If it was all to say _look at me, focus on me, I’m over here._

You should hate Tigress, you should despise her, and a part of you hates that you can’t hate her. You should, you should, you should, but you never do things you should. 

The worst part you think, is that you know this will never lead anywhere. She will never look at you the way you look at her, and she will never want you like you want her. 

You wish, and you wish, and you wish that these feelings would disappear. All they do is complicate things, and you _hate_ complications. 

You hate complications, you hate your feelings, and yet you can’t hate Tigress. 

Everything would be so much easier if you could. 

(You both tumble to the ground. She hisses in pain. “God, you just love sucking the fun out of everything don’t you?” 

“Your definition of fun is stealing priceless artifacts,” You reply, staggering to your feet. “And I can’t let you do that.” 

“Your hero complex is seriously getting on my nerves. Why can’t you just come over and work for V.I.L.E?” She asks, and you hate the small part of you that considers it, even for a split second. 

“Over my dead body.” You growl. 

She sighs, brandishing her claws in a way that shouldn’t in any way shoot heat to your core, but it does. “You just love to do things the hard way don’t you?” 

You shake your head. “Oh you have _no_ idea.”) 


End file.
